Granny Baby
Granny Baby is an episode of season 1. Plot Jimmy accidentally turns his grandmother into a baby after she drinks a youth potion. Synopsis The episode begins with Jimmy's parents going on a honeymoon, and they tell him that Granny Neutron is coming to look after him, or rather he is going to look after her. His parents also make him promise to not conduct any experiments on her as he had done in the past. After a while Granny begins to tell stories that are gross to Jimmy and so he goes to his lab and creates a youth potion. He expects it to only make her young enough to not be so bothersome to him. However after he has Granny drink it she ends up turning back into a baby. She can surprisingly still talk. Jimmy begins panicking then asks where she got her diaper from. Granny says she was already wearing it. She suddenly begins pooping uncontrollably amd cries to be changed. This makes Jimmy flustered. He asks Godard for help and he suggests Cindy. Jimmy flat out refuses. But after Granny continues to fart amd cry about her "poopy", Jimmy builds up the courage to go across the street and request Cindy and Libby's help in changing the dirty diaper. Luckily Cindy, is in the middle of a garage sale with Libby. At first, the girls fawn over the adorable Granny baby, until they get a whiff of her full diaper. They are taken more aback when the baby begins speaking and cracking jokes, mentioning that she has a rash. Jimmy explains the situation to the girls, before being interrupted by Granny saying the stentch from her poop is making her lightheaded. She instantly reverts to her infant state when she spies a "dolly" on the table. Cindy gives her the doll. Cindy asks how long will she be a baby, to which Jimmy says he is unsure, but has to change her back before his parents return. Cindy asks how many diapers they will need, to which Granny poops and farts again and jokes she will need a hundred. Cindy finally complies and they head off to the store together to buy the necessary supplies. While at the store some nearby people begin to observe the baby speaking and they are shocked and enthralled. The people then begin to chase after Cindy, Jimmy, and the grandmother, but not until they have gathered all the diapers and supplies needed to turn the grandmother back to normal. They change the baby's full diaper. Meanwhile, Jimmy's parents are on their way home early, as Hugh had gotten into a fight with a large eagle. Jimmy begins to quickly make the antidote, but the people are still intent on hearing the baby speak. Jimmy then sets Cindy on the job of completing the antidote. He then convinces the people that the baby was actually a doll and the crowd quickly disperses. A few seconds later Cindy returns with the antidote placed inside a baby bottle. Granny Neutron drinks from it and is returned to her normal age right as Jimmy's parents pull up into the driveway. Cindy leaves to go back over to help Libby as Carl and Sheen arrive. Feeling thirsty, Carl accidentally drinks the antidote and becomes an elderly man. He then gets the urge to dance badly and dances with Granny Neutron as the episode ends. Trivia * Granny Neutron is Hugh's mother, but in Clash of the Cousins all of Hugh's relatives look more similar to him than she does. *This was a comic story, but now it's been edited. * Jimmy says that he made Granny magnetic in the past as a prank, which made Hugh and Judy angry. * The "Video Tubbies" are mentioned, and referenced the Teletubbies, in the prefix tele- referring to telecommunications, which a video can be a part of. *Goddard's sound system makes an appearance (When Pants Attack). * Baby Granny Neutron looks identical to Baby Eddie and baby Beautiful Gorgeous. Special Guest Star Phyllis Diller - Granny Neutron Quotes *'Cindy': "Well, how many diapers do we need? Granny: (Poops purposely 3 times) Well, I'd err, on the side of hundreds." * Libby: "She talked." * Granny: "Now that we got that out of the way I have a rash brewing down here that would make a red-hot chili pepper look pale." * Jimmy: "Where'd you get the diaper? " *'Granny': "I was already wearing it." (Poops in her diaper) * Granny: Ooohh...I need my didie changed! *'Jimmy': Goddard change diaper (He refuses) * Granny: Change me now! (Cries loudly before pooping her diaper) * Granny: "Could we hurry up? I'm getting dizzy from my own fumes here!" *'Granny': "I'm bored. Make a funny face and let me hit you with my rattle." *'Cindy': "No!" *'Granny': (cries loudly as Cindy covers her ears) *'Cindy': "Okay, okay!" (makes a funny face and Granny hits her with the rattle) *'Granny': "It's fun hitting you!" * Cindy: "How long is she gonna be a baby?" * Jimmy: "Think, Think, Think! *Sees Granny's dolly in his mind; gets an idea* Brain blast!" 104a Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Special Guest Stars